Painted Sanctuaries
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take…  -Amen"
1. Hangovers & Deadly Invitations

**Heck yeah! A Dracula 2,000 story! Enjoy and I'm still looking forward to ya'lls reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dracula 2,000, except my personal OC characters Michelangelo Kazpur, Evangeline Kazpur, and furture OC characters.**

* * *

><p>Painted Sanctuaries<p>

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take…

-Amen"

Chapter 1 Hangovers &Unwanted Invitations

Sunrise began mid-drift on the city of New Orleans. The streets cluttered with trash of plastic cups, beer bottles, and Madrigal beads; occasionally two or three people laid unconscious among the clutter. The festive of last night's Madrigal left many of its spectators with painful hangovers. One spectator was going to go home with more than just a hangover…

Michelangelo Kazpur was a stocky twenty-seven-year-old French/American with red spiked hair and blue-hazel eyes, sporting dark, gothic clothes and was a bartender-assistant at the _Le__Bunnie_strip-joint…and was going home with a major hangover. Although the headache was sufferable, he smiled as remembered what a great damn time he had last night. He had fucked two hot blondes, drank as much free beer as he could, and his pals and he had done cocaine before he left for the night. Man, what a night to remember. However, if his sister ever found out what he did tonight, she would most likely kill him. Even when he was born first and was three years older, she was more the adult than he ever was or ever will be. She had a great career, property over their great-grandma's house, and had a future-fiancé that has a job and made her happy. And himself… well.

He worked at a bar for a living, lived in an underground apartment under _Le__Bunnie_, and basically, couldn't keep a girlfriend less than two weeks. Not that his life was all in vain, he got to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and had no responsibility except for his job. Yes, he was a free man…

Michel stopped when he saw something move from the corner of his eye…or someone move in the shadows of an empty alley across the road. He turned to watch the shadows within the alley but saw that they were no longer moving anymore. He let out a small laugh, shaking his head in annoyance as he turned back towards the path of his apartment.

But he stopped short once more when he saw a big black dog sitting on the sidewalk in his way…or at least, he thought it was a dog. It almost looked-like a wolf but they were all the way out in Louisiana in a city, far off from the bayou, so that idea was crossed out real quick. The dog looked up at him licking his choppers, giving Michel a good look at a sharp set of teeth that looked ready to bite him at any time. The dog also stared at him strangely, an almost predator kind of stare; if Michel didn't know any better he'd think the dog thought he was food. Michel's body grew tense and ridged as he stared back at the dog at his feet, waiting for the dog to make his move first so Michel could be prepared for the worst. Not that it would do him any good, he was still stoned from the cocaine he did and would most likely trip over his own feet if he ran away or from the weight of the dog for if it ever pounced on him. His apartment was in the back of the building of _Le__Bunnie,_ a corner block away from where he was standing. Just when Michel was about to run for it, the dog came forward with a confident stride and started licking his left hand.

Michel flinched for a moment, thinking the dog was going to bite his hand off before relaxing at the dogs gently ministrations. He let out a relieved sigh, "Damn, mutt. You scared the shit out of me," he said and setting himself on his haunches at equal height with the dog, running his hands through the dogs silky black mane.

The dog shook away from Michel's pets and headed down a dark alley leading to Michel's apartment. Michel stood up, watching the dog going behind the corner with a curious smile on his face. "Where are you going, you mangy mutt?" Letting out a small laugh and jogging after the dog. When he turned the corner and was now in the mitts of the shadowed alley, Michel saw the dog standing in front of the small stairway leading to his underground apartment and being illuminated by the small yellow light bulb above the stairway. The dog looked at him for a split second before going down the flight of steps and hiding himself from Michel's view. Strange…the dog had waited for him. Shaking it off as a strange dog behavior of some sort, Michael, who was still unstable from the cocaine, only laughed more and walked the rest of the way to the stairs, passing several water puddles and trashcans. He stopped at the rustic railing, seeing that the dog was looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs before the dog turned away from him and started scratching a paw on the chipped painted green door.

Michel chuckled, descending down the stairway and bring his keys out from his front pocket, "Alright, alright, I get it. You want in. But just to be clear, this is only for one night that I'm letting you stay with me. William will kill me if he ever found out I let you in, so be quiet, mutt." Michel unlocked the door and walked into the hallway apartment of _Le__Bunnie_; and just as he was about to shut it, he notice that the dog hadn't come in yet. Instead, it was just standing there and looking up at him, its mouth open and letting out small pants.

Michel lifted a thick lined eyebrow at the dog, "What? Were you expecting a red carpet?" he questioned the dog before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, sorry it's either you get your hairy ass in here or you can stand out there in the cold. Make up your mind quick before I change mine." He commanded. And as commanded, the dog came in and away from the door as Michel shut it and locked it behind him.

"Come on, mutt," he started as he turned around to head down the dark but, somewhat, lightened hallway towards his small, one-room complex, "let's get you-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he looked down and saw a pair of black combat boots and the end of a black trench coat where his new "friend" should be.

"What the hell-" he said in disbelief and anger, lifting his gaze up from figure's feet to see their face but was stopped when his windpipe was crushed in a lighting fast, vice grip and his back was slammed into the door behind him, all this before he could even gasp in surprise.

He could see the person's face clearly now as he was forced to look at him because of the guy's incredible strength.

The guy had dark, curly, black hair that seemed to flow gracefully down from his crown to his neck, the curls caressing his golden-skin face softly. His facial features were broad and sharp, and yet, held some feminist to it. His forehead and cheekbones high as they held the blackest of eyes that stared fiercely at him, the eyes that seemed to go on and on forever and had seen many things in their lifetime, and aligned with sharp jaws that led to a squared chin, all signs of dominated maleness but it was the skin that gave it that womanly quality. It was dark, yet, golden, and yet, pale all softly mixed together on this man's angelic and demonic face.

"Fuck-off, man!" Michael yelled furiously and swung a punch square in to the guy's right jaw.

The man's entire head turned sharply to the right from the fist collision but to Michael's surprise, the man hadn't let out any sign of pain or loosened his grip. Suddenly, the grip on Michael's throat got incredibly tighter and the man began to move his arm up across the door, leaving Michael to gasp for air and his feet swinging vicariously in midair.

The man's entire head turned sharply to the right from the fist collision but to Michael's surprise, the man hadn't let out any sign of pain or loosened his grip. Suddenly, the grip on Michael's throat got incredibly tighter and the man began to move his arm up across the door, leaving Michael to gasp for air and his feet swinging vicariously in midair. Michael tried his best to privy himself from the man's grip but it seemed pointless in his predicament.

Slowly, the guy adverted his dark eyes back to Michael threateningly before turning to fully stare at him.

Michael gasped even more at the stranger that held him captive. His eyes…they weren't black anymore…they were…they were red, bloody red! And they were starring at him in hunger, just like the dog did back on the sidewalk. Then, the guy began to smile sinisterly, showing off a set of pearly white, sharp fangs at him, at his prey. Then realization kicked him…

Fear and horror racked him at the thought of dying. He had so much to live for, so many things that he hadn't done in his life. He wasn't even going to be able to say good-bye to anyone, not even his little sister.

His little sister…Evangeline…oh, god, what was going to happen to her! Was this person some kind of murdering psychopath that killed every living relative after it's first victim?

All his thoughts were scattered as he felt an immense pain on his neck and his body going weak with each passing second.

It all happened so fast that he didn't even have time to blink, as the man let go of him to slump down to the cold floor in a horrified dazed. It couldn't be true…this guy couldn't be…but he was…he was a vampire!

Michael's body began to shiver and grow colder as his mind began to sink into darkness and the beats of his heart going dull on his ears as he panted heavily for breath.

From the corner of his eye, Michael saw the man set back on his haunches to stare at him with that same sinister smile.

"_You __will __show __me __the __way_."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that's some dark scary stuff...nah! LOL<strong>


	2. Unfaithful Conversations

**I don't know what to say but...Chapter 2 people. OH-YEAH! Sorry, it's so short...that's what he said! LOL **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dracula 2,000, except my personal OC characters Michelangelo Kazpur, Evangeline Kazpur, and furture OC characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Unfaithful Conversations<p>

_One month late: New Orleans, Louisiana 7:35 p.m. _

Ring…

Ring…

Ring—

"Hello?" a young blonde woman answered, standing in a Victorian-style living room before sitting down on a leather-interior couch and listening to the other line of the phone.

"_Hey, __Jessica.__It__'__s __Michael_."

"Oh! Hey, Mikey. What's up, I've haven't heard from you in awhile?" Jessica answered back cheerfully at hearing her roommate's hott brother's voice.

Jessica Bands was a slim twenty-two-year-old American with long wavy hair that had been done in several shades of blonde highlights, her outfit consisted of a lacey white tank-top that was low-cut to show-off her tanned-skin and surgically robust chest and then a pair of daisy-duke shorts held her small bottom, showing off the rest of her long tan legs to the world. Accessories and make-up was also included to compliment her beauty, such as a golden necklace and bagels, heavy dark eyeliner shaped her baby-blue eyes and pink shimmering lip-gloss adored her thin lips.

Yes, Jessica Bands was beautiful but she was, also, very full of herself; and a total bitch, in the bedroom and to everybody in her presence. Her motto was "her way" or the "high-way," and she would do anything to get her way. She was Evangeline Kazpur's roommate in her deceased grandmother's old two-story Victorian-styled home and her best friend…_or,__at __least __that__'__s __what __she __made __Evangeline __think __she __was_. And since she was her roommate, she had to pay rent money in order to stay; but she was unemployed and at the verge of being kicked out. But she could act her ass-off in front of her friend in order to get pity from her and prolonging her stay longer, enabling her to not help with the house and entertaining herself at herself and friend's expense.

"_Nothin__' __much. __And,__yeah, __I__'__ve __been __kind __of __busy. __Is __my __sister __there?_"

"Umm, hold up a sec." Jessica looked around the room for-said sister so she wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation before returning back to the phone. "Uh, no she's not," knowing full-and-well that Evangeline was in her studio upstairs painting some artistic piece-of-crap, "but, you know what, how about you and I go somewhere and catch-up on a few things." Ending the last bit in a seductive and inviting voice, a saucy smile grazed on her lips as she reminisced at all the "fun" they had together.

"_Uh__…__maybe __some __other __time, __Jess. __I__'__m __still __kind __of __busy __at __the __club._" Jessica frowned disappointingly after that little information. "_He__'__s __probably __doin__' __some __other __whore __or __two __up __there_." She thought acidly, hating that some other bitch was gaining control over one of her boytoys.

"_But hey, I'll see you and Evan at your guys' house later at nine o'clock?" _

Instantly, her sourer mood turned back to her cheerful one. "Yeah that would be great!"

"_Great, we'll see you then."_

"_We?__" _she thought for a second, _"__Oh __well, __whatever.__" _Jessica parted with a sweet good-bye to Michael before hanging-up the phone and setting it back on the glass tabletop. "_I __wonder __if __I __should __tell __Evan __that __Mikey __is __coming __over.__" _She started debating with herself until as if on que, Evan's voice could be heard from the stairs at the west wing of the building.

"Hey, Jess!" yelling to grab Jessica's attention, "Who was that on the phone?"

Jessica smiled wickedly to herself before answering back, "Just some sales person tryin' to sell some kitchenware or whatever."

"Ok then." was her friend's (and personal provider) reply.

"_I __think __I__'__ll __let __it __be __surprise __for __her.__" _Jessica schemed, proceeding to her room in at the back of the building to get ready for their visitors.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of trouble with this one. LOL For some reason, the italics were smushed together into one word. LOL<strong>


	3. Arrangements & Deadly Mutiny

**Ladies and Gentleman, Chapter 3 of "Painted Sanctuaries!"**

**I know its been awhile so I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dracula 2,000, except my personal OC characters Michelangelo Kazpur, Evangeline Kazpur, and furture OC characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Arrangements &amp; Deadly Mutiny<p>

_New Orleans, Louisiana, Le Bunnie Strip Club, 7:55 p.m. _

Michel hung-up his cell-phone after talking to his sister's roommate, his stomach doing summersaults and his mind filled with remorse with what he was about to do.

He stood in a dark room lighten by blue neon lights that shown off on the few white furniture that was in the Le Bunnie's main office and security room. On the wall next to him was nothing but TVs of what the security cameras showed of the on-going male partiers and female strippers in different areas of the inside and outside of the building.

He turned slowly to the office desk behind him as he struggled with forming the words of his sister's, soon, demise. "It's ready."

Michel watched as the "_demon_"—along with other inappropriate names he called "_him_"—sitting in the leather chair behind the glass desk not move an inch but, continued to watch non-existent at his newest concubine or bride, who was sitting fidgety in his lap and slowly running her hands across his clothed chest, a see-through glass window was behind them that looked down onto the center floor of the strip club below them

Michel knew that woman very well. Her name was Kimberly Grate (a.k.a. "Scarlet Letter" or "Scarlet" as her stage name at the club), age twenty-eight, and had long black hair that went well with her pale and slim figure, along with lacy red attire and ruby lips. She and him had some good times here and there but, it was just sex. For the three years they've worked together, they knew nothing about each other except they screwed people over, literally.

"_And now we're just the newest pawns for this devil's fuckin' game. Like hell." _he thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Michel." the monster said nonchalantly after hearing the man's thoughts, his voice but whispers and echoes caressing all ears near him, as he watched his second bride's hands sink past his stomach and pelvis to his semi-hard cock in his black slacks.

Michel ignored his apology then asked what he's been dieing to ask since this monstrosity came up with his crazy plan. "Why?" he said assertively. "Why my sister's house? Why can't you hide away in some shitty hotel or rat hole or something? Anything but, my sister's!"

The devil had final looked at him but, his face was unfazed as he answered his guidance's questions in mockery. "You would have already known that answer, Michel, if you think hard enough."

A tick filled Michel's jaw as he curled his fingers into tight fists by his side furiously. Being second-in-command of a vampire army or organization did have its "perks" of unwanted information…and duties, such as cleaning up the "_leftovers_" or organizing his sister's, supposably, un-timely death. So yeah, he knew why.

His leader had too many people out for his head, probably, and a strip club that and been getting new customers everyday per usual and the fact that most of them went missing was a sure sign that something was going-up. So, at this point, a leader would either leave town and start anew or hide away from the investigating site till it all blowed-over; in this case, it would be Evan's basement.

What he didn't understand was why it had to be her place but all he could come up with was just that this prick wanted to jerk-his-chain or he wanted to torture him more by going back on his word of not turning her into "one of them…like himself" while in her presence.

Not that Michel didn't try to make him change his location stay but the bastard was serious about staying at Evan's, he'd even threaten to kill him if he wouldn't shut-up about it. Yes, Michel valued his life but he valued Evangeline's much more…which was why secretly he was going to try to contact his leader's enemies while he was away; even though, it meant killing himself in the process. For now, he was going to play stupid and pray to God that the demon in front of him would keep his word.

"No, sir. I do not." He said trying to not show his anger through his words and act mannerly like a good servant he was…_most times_. He hardly succeeded since the pompous jerk gave a knowing smirk at him, prompting his elbow on the desk and placing his broad chin on top of his hand.

"Your sister, Evangeline," pronouncing it ever so slowly, amused as he watched his assistant bare the slightest of fang at him as a warning to never use her name. "She intrigues me. She seems to be in your thoughts quite often. A beautiful creature, really." He hissed as his second bride's hand tighten over his covered crotch, obliviously jealous of her new, possibly, threat of obtaining the interest of her master. He removed her hand gently before whispering in her ear to leave...and to find a _snack. _She pouted annoyingly, standing and began to swiftly leaving the room, her hips snapping from side to side with each step and capturing the lusting eyes of her master's.

Michel rudely cleared his throat, gaining the attention once more of his boss, who had a wick up-turned smirk on his devilish features. "Ah, yes. Well, as they say in business now, "_in order to attract new customers, we must first understand our employees to improve our quality of purchase_."

So that was it, the guy just wanted to be a ass and mess with him and his sister. Michel would not have it! Never!

He pointed an accusing finger at him, "You will not touch her!"

"I believe our agreement was that I would not "_turn_" her. However, the pleasures of touch was never brought up in the discussion, that decision is hers alone I assure you." the demon "promised."

Michel was infuriated. "_Damn him. Damn him!_" he bellowed in his mind, knowing his boss heard clearly.

Though, Michel didn't really know who he was damning. Mostly himself for getting Evangeline in this situation. But he couldn't help but think of her from time to time. She was his little sister, the only person who really understood him and accepted his life choices. The only person in their family who really talked to him anymore. She was so sweet and kind...

He looked down in defeat, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He realized he was so loss since his "_change._" He just never knew till it actually happened.

Judas Iscariot, a.k.a Dracula or his present name in front of humans being "Damien," felt his underling's void emotions and thoughts, feeling some sympathy. How long had it been that someone had cared for him? Guided him from his wrongs or accepted them?

He suppose he could do **one** thing for this soulless man, "Michel, I'm prepared to make you an offer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum-Da-Dum-Dum! LOL <strong>

**What is Dracula going to offer our poor Michel and Evangline? **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

**Till the next chapter! Remember the more reviews I receive, the more likely I'll put up another chapter! :D**


End file.
